etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Marion
Marion is the guildmaster of High Lagaard and oversees the creation of all guilds in the city. Personality She is normally kindhearted and caring. She cares about everyone like a mother or a teacher and does whatever she can to help. But she also takes her duties seriously as she punishes anyone who fails to do a good job or give them a lecture or two; may that person be an explorer, a soldier, or even workers like Cass. Despite this, she sincerely cares about the people as she prepares projects to help improve the lives of the people and even prepare for events that are still distant or not taken seriously by the Palace and the citizens. She is skilled and tactical, which had helped her to second-in-command in the knights of order in a foreign country, a member of the first exploration group that survived the labyrinth, and later the guildmaster of High Lagaard. Her skills were enough to defeat a large swarm of monsters by herself, while making sure neither herself or those being attacked got a scratch. She can even carry four grown men on her back. She seems to have a horrible fear of animals, even if it is a person in an animal costume. She would always carry around her trinkets and charms, like the brooch that she had from her days in the military and used to keep her mantle secure. History Marion was born in a country far west of High Lagaard. She states that the country doesn't exist anymore due to conflicts. Apparently, as a young girl, she was captured by an enemy country. Yet, one of the inhabitants of that country took her in despite her being from the hostile territory. Her adoptive father gave her a brooch as a token when she was young and still keeps it with her to this day. In the country she grew up in, she was a part of their military. Thanks to her tactical and physical prowess, she quickly moved up ranks and became a commander in the army. According to Cass, she was named second-in-command in their order of knights. But for unknown reasons, she left to settle in High Lagaard. She soon became part of the first exploration group led by Dubois, who is yet to be the Minister, that explored the labyrinth. However, the monsters within the labyrinth proved to be too strong for the soldiers in the exploration group. As a result, half of the first dispatch was killed. Dubios then declared the labyrinth to be too dangerous to explore. However, soon explorers began appearing and exploring the labyrinth. Soon, the labyrinth was turned into a source of income for both explorers and the city itself. Years later, Marion became the guild master responsible for teaching the novice explorers on what to do and assisting them in arranging their guilds' teams. According to Cass, she would sometimes go out to the labyrinth. However, because she is a guildmaster, she cannot just sneak off to explore it whenever she wants. Nevertheless, she would help lost explorers, find materials for the Grand Duchy, and do a little investigation of her own while she is inside the labyrinth. In the Cold, White Night Marion was concerned about High Lagaard's state since it has brutally cold winters due to its altitude. She believes it is good to start getting ready for the winter right away, however, there are housing issues due to there being a lot more explorers than usual that year. The Palace and the citizens weren't too concerned with the problems, but she fears that at this rate, they will not have enough food and lodging for everyone. She believes that it is an explorer's responsibility to be prepared for any situation, so she had called several guilds to gather food and fuel. However, they don't have the resources to make new housing facilities. She fears that at this rate, when winter hits, they will have several explorers freezing out in the streets. So she has posted a quest at the bar for a guild to help gather materials for the housing project. It was eventually accepted by the protagonist's guild, who were explained the situation by Marion. After making her point, she asked them to gather building materials, specifically Ironwood, from the Heavenly Keep; one is fine, but it is ideal to gather ten of them and nothing more. She then sends them off, leaving the quantity to them. The guild then returns with the needed Ironwoods. She admits she and the guild masters wouldn't rely on explorers for reasons to this extent, but since it is for their sake she is willing to accept it; especially when she doesn't want to wake up to see a frozen explorer first thing in the morning. She then say her thanks and farewell to the guild as she sends them off to pick up their reward from the bar. A Girl's Best Friend Marion has a noble acquaintance who recently has a daughter. The guildmaster would occasionally visit the family manor, but the daughter is too shy. She would recoil and scream at even her own maid if she so much as tried to breastfeed her. However, she needs security to protect her when she goes out in public, and her hysterical shyness is not making it easier. But, she does calm down around animals. She would gurgle & coo at them and forget her fears completely. So Marion decides to send a request to Cass in finding a guild with a trained animal to act as the daughter's bodyguard. As a result of the achievement of the protagonist's guild in her last quest, she set the bar too high and rejects anyone she thinks is weaker than them. Cass, irritated of the resulting standards, got the Fafnir Knight to accept the request. As soon as Marion appears, he left for the storeroom, leaving the protagonist to deal with the guildmaster. Marion soon comes in to find Cass gone and the protagonist's guild in front of her. She realizes they took her request and explains the situation. When the guild asks why she doesn't raise a trained animal for the noble's daughter, they learned that she can't stand animals. She then reminds them to find a combat-ready animal before leaving. The guild then proceeds to ask help from Castime, the Tall Tailor, to make a realistic animal costume for a human bodyguard to disguise in so the noble's daughter would think he is an animal and not get shy. In exchange, the tailor received 2x Plum Hides and 3x Blue Carapaces for her newest clothing. After they got the costume, Marion arrives as Cass goes into hiding again in the storeroom. The guild then shows her it. She finds it so realistic, she got scared of it and asked them to keep it away from her. When the guild asks if she will wear the costume, she freaks out and refuses. She then proceeds to ask a random customer in the bar to disguise as the animal so she wouldn't wear it. After the man wears it, the guildmaster gets scared of him, despite knowing it's just a guy in a costume. She then tell the guild she will contact them when the job is done and have Cass pick up the costume when it is over. Before she leaves, she warns them not to say a word about her fear of animals. After she left, Cass came out of his hiding. He finds it amusing about her fear of animals and decides to get a large, shabby dog to scare her. Being happy about learning this thanks to the guild, he asks them to join him for a drink. After the bodyguard with the animal costume finished his job, the guild learned that while Cass picked up the man, he saw Marion, who was trying to act calm, pale and sweating. he commented on how jumpy Marion becomes whenever she sees the dressed-up man move. The guild then received their reward while was still laughing. Task for the Tracker During one of her trips to the labyrinth in the 16th floor, she saved an entire guild by herself, despite the latter being pinned down by a large wave of monsters. She even came out unscathed, made sure none of the explorers got injured, and carried all four of those full-grown male explorers on her back. However, she dropped her brooch, which she got from her military days, during the fight. After that, Cass got an idea to hire the Protagonist's guild for help. He asked them to get a trained beast to sniff out Marion's brooch in the labyrinth by giving them Marion's scarf (Which Cass claims that he didn't steal, but got after Marion forgot it in the bar). And he recommended that, if the guild didn't have any trained animals, they could ask Mercian, an explorer who owns a trained puppy. If the Protagonist decides to get help from Mercian, the Puppy Owner, he has to get her Stallion Meat from the neck of a Nightmare monster. After doing so, the explorer will give it to her puppy, Bobby, ask a meal since it is nutritious. Afterwards, she lends her puppy to help find Marion's brooch. The brooch is revealed to be at a nest on the eastern side of the 16th floor. After retrieving the brooch, Eagle Mark, they head back to Marion to hand over the brooch. However, Marion was surprised when she received her missing brooch. When she learned it was Cass who gave them the request, she finds it amusing. She revealed that she never filed a request to find her brooch, yet Cass sent them to find it for her. She decided to thank him later. She then revealed that, long ago, she was a soldier in a country in the west. However, that country cannot be found in any map anymore. She was second-in-command of its military, in other words, a vice-commander. Her father was the commander, so she rose through ranks in hopes of pleasing him. However, she was still too young, and when her father needed her, she couldn't help him. She revealed that the brooch she got was a heirloom from her adoptive father. She was a child from an enemy nation, yet he took her in and showed her kindness. She then thank the Protagonist's guild from the bottom of her heart. In addition, she told them to tell 'that lout Cass' that before long, she'll come to his bar to raise a glass in celebration. She commented how strange that watching the guild in action makes her believe in people once more. After that, the guild reported to Cass. He decided to give the animal a reward too (in other words, a meal/treat). In the meantime, he was told that Marion would come to drink in celebration later, which he finds unexpecting, as he thought she would rant on him on minding his own business. He then remembered that the request was not official, and laughed on how the guild actually thought that she would come into a place like his bar own her own. He said that it's his request, which he hope wouldn't be minded, and gave the guild their reward. Stats In The Fafnir Knight, Marion joins the party in their first fight against the Great Dragon. These are her stats. Quotes * "It's an explorer's responsibility to be prepared for any situations, so I called for guilds to gather food and fuel... But we simply don't have the resources to make new housing facilities. At this rate, when winter hits, we could have explorers out on the streets, freezing..." * "I suppose I should have expected as much from the guild that reached even the castle in the sky. I'm glad to have asked you." * "Normally we wouldn't rely on explorers to this extent, but since it's for their sake as well, I can hardly object." * "...When someone freezes, we usually find them first thing in the morning. I'd rather not wake up to that, hm?" * "What? Why don't I raise one myself, you ask? Well, that is... I myself... don't care for animals. It's the fur, you see. No, it's nothing to do with the feel, or the smell, it's just... I can't stand the beasts! Look! All I need is a combat-ready animal! Understood?" (To everyone about her fear of animals) * "An animal... costume? Yes, it looks quite realistic. Remarkably so. E-Er, stop! Halt! I see the point, yes! It's... it's good enough! That'll do! So stop getting closer! ...Hahh... phew... Do that again, and you will deeply regret it..." (Her reaction to the realistic animal costume) * "...Wow. The resemblance is truly uncanny-- G-Gah, get away! I already told you, I don't like animals! Tch... even though I know there's a person inside it, it still puts me on edge..." (Her reaction to the man wearing the animal costume) * "This is... an heirloom, from my adoptive father. I was a child from an enemy nation, but he took me in and showed me kindness." (About her Eagle Mark brooch) * "Hah... It's strange. Watching you in action makes me believe in people once more." (To the Protagonist's guild) * "Truly... I'm proud of you all. There is nothing left for me to teach you. You've all grown... strong." (To the Protagonist's guild, after they reached the 5th Stratum) Trivia * She hates animals, such as beasts or dogs. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters